disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Moth-er’s Day!
'Happy Moth-er's Day! '''is the 1st episode of Season 32. Summary Luna Girl is upset when her father Adolfo forbids her from meeting her birth mother, Orizaba, in the Spirit World on Mother’s Day, until he and Lumina decide to tell her about her hidden past. Plot The episode begins at the Moonbeams' house where Luna was in her room, making flower crowns out of moonflowers for her descent mother, Lumina, and for her birth mother who is a moth fairy, Orizaba. Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Luna's father, Adolfo, appeared with a smile as he asks his daughter if the gift is ready. Luna puts the final touch on the flower crown, and says that it's done. Lumina was going to love her new gift, because in just two days, it will be Mother's Day, and everyone is stoked to give gifts made by themselves or give gifts they bought from the stores to their moms, aunts, and grandmothers. Hopefully, Luna will go out tonight to give the other flower crown to Orizaba before Mother's Day was over at midnight on Tuesday. That night, Luna Girl was in Avalor with the flower crown as she looks down at it with a smile, and hopes that her birth mother will love it. But when she arrived at the Sun Stone, Luna Girl came face to face with... her father! She frantically asked him what he was doing here as Adolfo asked his daughter the same question then adds what she was doing dressed up as Luna Girl just when he realized that Luna is really Luna Girl. And just before Luna Girl could explain anything else, she dropped the flower crown for Orizaba as Adolfo picked it up to see the tag with the moth fairy’s name on it, and giving his daughter a scowl, he asked her if she was here to see Orizaba. Finally, with a sigh, Luna Girl admits that she is and just wants to give her second flower crown to her just for Mother’s Day. Adolfo’s eyes widened and he asks Luna Girl how she knew that Orizaba was her mother as she says that she just knows, without explaining the part where she actually met her at the eclipse festival and learned that she is her mom. Before Luna Girl could explain even more, Adolfo demands her to go home and not come back to the Sun Stone as she tries to protest, but her father shooed her away and off Luna Girl went with Orizaba’s flower crown, looking sad and depressed. The next day before Mother’s Day tomorrow, Luna was sitting on her bed, looking down at Orizaba’s Mother’s Day flower crown with her expression still sad and depressed and her moths were trying to comfort her. Just then, her parents, Adolfo and Lumina appeared at the door to see if their daughter was okay after last night. Luna asked her father why he wanted her to not go back to the Sun Stone and why he was there. Looking at each other and nodding, Lumina and Adolfo decided that it’s time to tell Luna the truth about her past. Confused, Luna asked them what they mean as Adolfo pulled out some kind of Maruvian crystal out of his pocket and instructs her to touch it, along with him and Lumina. Then, as all three touched the crystal, a bright and blinding light shined out of it and everything around them changed from Luna’s bedroom to the ancient time of the Maruvians. Looking around, Luna turned and saw two people and a swarm of Luna Moths confronting her moth fairy mother, Orizaba. A young man, who looked like the young version of Adolfo in Maruvian clothing, was carrying a crying newborn baby girl wrapped in white cloth in his arms and that baby girl was Luna. As Luna saw this with wide eyes, she watched as Connor’s ancestor, Amaláy, used her magic to get back the Eye of Midnight and then banish Orizaba back to the Spirit World. After she was gone, Amaláy turns to the young and ancient Adolfo and says to him that the girl’s moth mother is gone, but she is not safe here if she and her father stay here for long. Adolfo agrees and asks the Maruvian wizard what they must do now as Amaláy says with a sigh that she will cast a spell to send him and his baby daughter and the moth fairy’s former minions into the modern world, where she will be safe, but the truth about Orizaba must remain a secret until there is the right time to reveal it to her. Nodding in agreement, Adolfo lets Amaláy work on her magic to make a portal to the modern world and after it was formed, Adolfo held onto baby Luna and he steps into the portal with the moths following behind him. Then, as they went into the portal, it disappeared behind them. Luna couldn’t believe this! This couldn’t be true, but it seemed so real and she saw it, with her own eyes! After everything dissolves, Luna, her moths, and her parents were back in her bedroom as Luna was devastated and she asked her father why he‘d never told her this. With a sigh, Adolfo explained that they had planned on telling her after her sixteenth birthday when she is sixteen years old to understand but before he could do so, the discovery of their daughter being a supervillain, or she was until befriending the PJ Masks, blocked the opportunity, and also explains why and how he was at the Sun Stone; he teleported himself there to make sure that Orizaba does not come back for their daughter. Then, Luna asked if that was the reason why they’d had to move away from their old home as Lumina says with a nod that it is, and it’s only to keep her (Luna) safe from Orizaba. But now that Luna’s found out, they’ll have to move again much to her horror as she says that she doesn’t want to move again! However, Adolfo and Lumina apologized for that and says that it’s the only way to keep their daughter safe and to keep her away from any more trouble. Finally, with her fists clutching in anger, Luna snaps and curtly says that she doesn’t wanna move again after having to move away from her old school, her old friends, and even her old life, and that was probably the reason why she was so bratty, mean, and rotten like she used to be in the past. Before either Adolfo or Lumina could speak, Luna jumped off her bed and ran out of her room in tears, then she ran out of her house where it started raining outside, and as she ran to the Fantasy Forest, Luna entered where she tripped on a root of a tree, landed face flat on a mud puddle which got her dirty, but she kept going as her dress was getting ripped from the branches that scratched her on the arms, until she stopped and hid and continued sobbing, just when some Fantasy Forest animals appeared to comfort her and that made her feel better, at least temporarily. That evening, Luna was sleeping in a cave but she couldn’t shake off what her parents said about them moving again just because they wanted to keep her safe from Orizaba. It wasn’t fair! It just wasn’t fair! Mother's Day was tomorrow, and they have to move again?! She would rather stay in Disney Junior Town where she felt right at home than just move out again, or maybe stay in the Fantasy Forest as long as she wants. Just then, she heard familiar voices and Luna hopes that it wasn’t her parents calling for her. But instead, when something, or someone appeared before her, Luna was face to face with... Gekko! With her cheeks flushing, Luna asks Gekko what he was doing in the Fantasy Forest as he explains that he and his DJC friends and Catboy and Owlette came looking for her after her parents told them that she went missing yesterday. And now that they found her, they can take her back to Adolfo and Lumina, who were worried sick. But Luna didn’t wanna go because she was afraid that if she did go back, she and her parents might move out again. Gekko tried to assure her, but she doesn’t seem to budge as Luna says that she and her parents have moved too many times already. Finally, after promising to her that she and her parents won't be moving when she gets back, Luna decides that maybe they should go back, but if she sees boxes in her house, meaning that her parents have already packed up everything for their next move, the PJ Masks and their friends will just have to take her to her Luna Lair instead as Gekko helped her up and lead her to their friends. As they were out of the Fantasy Forest, the Disney Junior Club and the PJ Masks were heading back to the Moonbeams’ house to drop off Luna. Just then, Kwazii got an image of Scroop’s crew crowding over a cage with someone inside it and the villains were laughing mockingly at the prisoner while throwing sticky splats at her and poking her with sticks. He tells his friends to stop and that there’s so being held captive of Scroop’s ship and she didn’t look happy being onboard. They needed to head to the ship and save whoever was being held prisoner, but Luna wanted to come along too. Although the others are concerned, Gekko suggests that maybe Luna should come along as Kwazii changes her daytime clothes into her usual villain suit, made her mask appear on her eyes, and he even included her Luna Magnet and Luna Board with his appearing power. Now they were off! Meanwhile, the prisoner was cowering in fear as Scroop and his crew kept torturing her. Just then, the Disney Junior Club, the PJ Masks, and Luna Girl arrived on the ship to stop them. But just before they could battle, Luna Girl gasped and her eyes widened when the prisoner she saw in the cage was her moth fairy mother Orizaba! Angered, she demands Scroop and his crew to release Orizaba immediately, but they laugh mockingly as Romeo asks Luna Girl with skepticism that Orizaba is her mother and Night Ninja says that he doesn’t see the resemblance. If they weren’t going to release Orizaba, than the friends will just have to do this the hard way. While Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were battling Scroop, Negaduck, and Captain Drake, Luna Girl, Catboy, Gekko, and Owlette were fighting Romeo, Night Ninja, and their minions. However, the PJ Masks were down, and only Luna Girl was left standing. It was just between her and her former friends now as she was about to blast a Luna Magnet beam at them when a Ninjalino jumped out and knocked the Luna Magnet out of her hand before she could do it. She was defenseless but she can still get rid of Romeo and Night Ninja, and the only thing she can do is jump and run to dodge their attacks as she managed to get passed them and get to the cage holding her mother captive. When she finally reached her, Luna Girl assures to Orizaba to not worry and that she’ll get her out just when Romeo used her Luna Magnet to shoot a Luna Magnet beam at her, but Luna Girl dodges and the beam breaks the lock on the cage, freeing Orizaba. When the lock fell off, Orizaba opens the cage and tries to fly off and make her escape but Romeo was quick to notice and he traps her in Luna Girl’s Luna Magnet beam. Luna Girl saw that her mother was trapped and she shouts and holds out her hand, when suddenly... a blast of purple mist and white transparent moths shot out of Luna Girl’s hand and hit Romeo right on the back, making him drop the Luna Magnet and releasing Orizaba. Seeing her new power forming in her hands, Luna Girl was surprised then she sneered at Night Ninja, his Ninjalinos, and Robot who all cowered at her as they were afraid to be hit by her new power. Preparing her new power, Luna Girl shoots more purple mist and white moths at them and it knocks them off the deck and sent them splashing into the water. After handling Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos and Robot, Luna Girl blasts more of her new power at Scroop and his crew and sent them falling off the deck and splashing into the water to join Night Ninja, his Ninjalinos, and Robot. After they were off the ship, the moths joined her and Gekko asks Luna Girl how she was able to do that as she didn’t know that she had this power until now and she looked down at her hands, which still had the swirling purple mist and the moths circling around. Orizaba appears to look at her daughter and was amazed that she had the same power as her and says that she is so proud of how she used it to beat Scroop and his crew. Luna Girl thanks her mother and guessed that she does has a bit of her in her. Catboy, Owlette, and their friends walked up to see Luna Girl and her new power as Catboy reminds them that they can check out her new power later because right now, they need to get off Scroop’s ship before they get back. Before Luna Girl could join her friends and Orizaba, she turns to Romeo, thinking about using her power on him as she grins at him evilly, which had him scared and jumping off the ship as well. Later at the Sun Stone, Mateo readies a spell to open a portal to the Spirit World so Orizaba can go back, but before she could go, Luna Girl gives her the flower crown she was planning to give her on Mother’s Day tomorrow. Orizaba loved her gift that she removed her gold crown to put the flower crown on her head, then she hugged Luna Girl thank you and goodbye as she went through the portal to the Spirit World and Mateo closes it behind her, and she was gone. But although Luna Girl was sad to see that Orizaba is back in the Spirit World, she was happy that she was able to see her and even give her her Mother’s Day gift, but sadly, after leaving Avalor, Luna Girl will have to face her fate: going home and preparing with her parents for their next move out. The next day is Mother’s Day, but Adolfo and Lumina didn’t look happy because their daughter was still missing. That is, until Luna appeared when the door swung open and she had an apologetic expression on her face. Relieved and happy to see that she was okay, Lumina and Adolfo went to their daughter and gave her a hug and cried out happy tears as Luna says that she’s happy to be home too, then says that she was sorry for running away, and understands that they should move again just because of Orizaba. But shaking his head in disagreement, Adolfo says that he and Lumina are the ones who should be sorry and Lumina adds that they shouldn’t have declared that they should move again just because of the moth fairy and visiting Luna seems to care about her a lot as much as she loves being in Disney Junior Town with her friends and the things she loves. Plus, seeing Luna back home is the best Mother’s Day present Lumina has ever received. So with wide eyes and a hopeful smile, Luna asks if they really were staying in Disney Junior Town and not moving away as her parents nodded and said that they are staying here. Disney Junior Town is, and always will be, their home, no matter what bad things happen to them! As they said all this, Luna continued hugging her parents and said Happy Mother’s Day to her descent mother, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Psychic Vision * Super Speed * Flower Power * Super Speed * Transparent Power * Magic Key * Magic Chains * Magic Sword * Protection Power * Clothing Change * Appearing Power Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 32 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Orizaba Category:Episodes focusing on Scroop Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Mother's Day Category:Episodes focusing on Scroop's crew Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 32 episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Rosario Vampire OST music Category:Season Premieres